Question: Julie works for 48 hours per week for 12 weeks during the summer, making $\$5000$. If she works for 48 weeks during the school year at the same rate of pay and needs to make another $\$5000$, how many hours per week must she work?
Answer: Since she only needs to make the same amount of money, if she works for 4 times as many weeks, she can work 4 times fewer hours per week, meaning she can work $\frac{1}{4} \cdot 48 = \boxed{12}$ hours per week.